Opera time table W45/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 02.11.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:35 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 03:34 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 05:20 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 07:00 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 08:58 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 11:22 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 13:35 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 16:01 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 17:38 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 19:31 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 21:40 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 03.11.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:06 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 01:19 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 02:18 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 03:37 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 05:23 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 06:52 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 08:34 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 10:39 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:16 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 14:55 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 16:45 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 18:40 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 20:39 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 22:25 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 04.11.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:36 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 02:50 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 05:30 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 07:20 Benjamin Britten - The Turn Of The Screw (1954) Conductor: Benjamin Britten (E) 09:05 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 10:55 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 12:58 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 15:16 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 17:45 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 20:43 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 23:54 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 05.11.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:04 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 05:27 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 07:56 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 11:47 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 15:36 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 19:53 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 21:47 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 06.11.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:14 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 04:29 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 06:09 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 08:31 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 11:00 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 13:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 16:01 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 18:32 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 20:53 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 23:22 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07.11.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:41 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 03:27 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 05:46 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 08:00 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 09:48 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 12:25 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 15:38 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 18:40 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 20:52 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 21:49 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 23:00 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 08.11.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:27 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 05:04 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 08:33 Giuseppe Maria Orlandini - Serpilla e Bacocco (1969) Nuova Era (I) 09:00 Pietro Chiarini - Il geloso schernito (1990) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:33 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 14:34 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 17:00 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:45 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 21:54 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 45/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015